rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dance Dance Infiltration
"Dance Dance Infiltration" is the twenty-third episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on September 11th, 2014. Summary As the Beacon Dance continues, Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc talk about being unable to enjoy the party due to their own awkwardness; as they continue, Ruby ends up addressing Jaune's failure to invite Weiss Schnee. Jaune is shocked when Ruby reveals that Weiss went alone, despite him witnessing her invite Neptune Vasilias. Jaune moves to confront Neptune, but sees Pyrrha Nikos leaving and decides to follow her instead. After finding her on the balcony, Pyrrha reveals that she came alone because no one asked her to the dance. She explains that because of her reputation and talents, others perceive her as "too good" for them. However, Jaune is the opposite, as he is someone who sees Pyrrha as she is and she appreciates him helping her to build meaningful relationships with others. She then implies she would have liked to be at the dance with him. As Pyrrha leaves the scene, Neptune arrives and states his dislike of the ball, while also referring to the "cute girls" present. Jaune accuses him of toying with the girls' feelings (particularly Weiss), to which Neptune shamefully discloses his secret: he cannot dance, and is desperate to look cool. As Neptune offers Jaune the chance to resume his pursuit of Weiss, Jaune instead imparts Pyrrha's advice about being honest with his feelings to Neptune, who then agrees to go and talk to Weiss. As Ruby and Yang Xiao Long watch over the dance and muse over future events, Jaune delivers on his earlier promise, donning a dress and sneakers before asking Pyrrha to be his date in the middle of the event. After laughing, Pyrrha accepts, leading to Team JNPR performing a synchronized dance number. As Neptune returns to sit down beside Weiss, she asks him what changed his mind. He explains that Jaune convinced him to do so, noting that Weiss was lucky to have such good friends looking out for her. Meanwhile, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai continue their infiltration work at the dance, keeping an eye on the guests for Cinder Fall, as she, dressed in a catsuit, infiltrates the Cross Continental Transmit System Tower. She makes short work of the guards with her martial arts techniques and weapon. As she hacks into the library, Mercury and Emerald inform her that James Ironwood has left the dance. Ruby, meanwhile, having earlier left the dance, is also pursuing Cinder. As she maintains the tail, she summons her weapon locker, containing Crescent Rose. As she approaches the library terminals, she encounters and duels Cinder. However, the battle is cut short when Ironwood arrives, prompting Cinder to make a quick escape before he can see her, changing into her ballroom attire as soon as she is out of sight, leaving little evidence behind. When Cinder arrives, she dances with Mercury, saying that once they have completed their mission at Beacon, the authorities will still be figuring out the situation and tells him to enjoy the rest of the night. The episode ends with a view of the students enjoying themselves at the dance, juxtaposed with Ruby and Ironwood in the Cross Continental Transmit System, as well as a glimpse at the hacked computer screen, which now displays a large black queen chess piece. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *The title of the episode is a play on the dancing game Dance Dance Revolution, which creator Monty Oum had an affinity for, as noted by fellow Rooster Teeth employees. *Ren breaks the fourth wall by looking at the audience when asking a question. *It is revealed that Jaune has seven sisters which he states as the reason for his dancing skills. *Mercury saying they should be home by midnight is a possible reference to Cinderella. *When Mercury and Emerald are overlooking the dancers, Penny and the Atlas Soldier can both be seen doing "The Robot". *Cinder's stealth suit is similar to Catwoman's suit from Batman. *The Wireless LAN brand "Wi-Fi" is mentioned. Its password is b3acon#. *The DJs from the previous episode (who seem to be a reference to the French DJs Daft Punk) appear again toward the end of the episode. *The song that plays over the end credits is called "Shine". *Barbara Dunkelman provided some of the terrible dance moves for Neptune through motion capture. Inconsistencies Image Gallery Vol2Ep7SC1.png|"Here's to the socially awkward!" Vol2Ep7SC2.png|Pyrrha explains the curse of the high pedestal. Vol2Ep7SC3.png|"Then just go talk to her. No pickup lines, no suave moves, just be yourself. I've heard that's the way to go." Vol2Ep7SC4.png|Ruby needs air, Yang. Vol2Ep7SC5.png|Jaune demonstrates that he's a man of his word. Vol2Ep7SC6.png|JNPR's dance moves. Vol2Ep7SC7.png|Success! Vol2Ep7SC8.png|Cinder infiltrates... Vol2Ep7SC9.png|Fights... Vol2Ep7SC10.png|Hides... Vol2Ep7SC11.png|And gets away clean. Vol2Ep7SC12.png|The Black Queen. Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2